


Conflict of Interest

by Wr1ter_0f_Wr0ngs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, I love her, I thought Denton And Davey kinda connected, Katherine is only mentioned, M/M, Mainly based off the movie, Sarah is great, and David and his sister, sorry - Freeform, this story might not make much sense, thought id work with that a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1ter_0f_Wr0ngs/pseuds/Wr1ter_0f_Wr0ngs
Summary: David shows up on Denton’s doorstep sobbing. He doesn’t know why he came to Denton, but he just needed someone. He doesn’t care if he tells or not, but he just has to tell someone. He’s in love with the boy who loves his sister and the boy who his sister loves back, Jack Kelly.





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this at like 1 am after watching Newsies 1992 two times in a row. It might be crap. You have been warned. I just really wanted to write something for this fandom. It has taken over my life.

David hadn’t meant to end up at Denton’s door seconds away from a mental breakdown. He hadn’t meant to be crying he eyes out as he frantically knocked on the reporter’s door. He hadn’t meant to have run away. 

“David, what- what are you doing here?” A tired Denton questions as he opens his door. It takes him a moment to register the state of the boy in front of him. “What’s happened?What’s wrong?”

David figures it’s because he’s too distressed that he tells him the truth. I mean what’s he got to lose. “he-he loves her. He loves her, Denton! What am I supposed to do?” His chest is racked with sobs after he’s done pleading at the man . “And she loves him...” he says, defeated and still crying.

Denton doesn’t understand, but he ushers David inside anyway. “Who is in love with whom?” He asks, making sure his voice is gentle. 

David doesn’t answer him. He’s having a moment, thank you very much! He doesn’t want to answer stupid questions. He just wants to cry or die. What ever works. He doesn’t even know why he came here of all places.

“Who, David? I can’t help you if I don’t know who!” Denton bent to David’s level with one of his hands gripping his forearm. “Who is it?”

“Jack,” it’s a nearly silent reply, but it’s not the end of it. “It’s Jack! And my sister. Oh God, my sister!”

Denton furrows his brows. “ I thought you liked Jack?”

David laughs. It holds no humor. It’s filled with bitterness and loathing. “No. I love him, and that’s the problem.” He doesn’t care anymore. He trusts Denton. He can know. Maybe he won’t tell. Maybe he will. David thinks it doesn’t matter either way. Not any more. 

Denton’s eyes grow wide at the confession. He doesn’t quite believe what he’s heard, and then he sees it. He sees the looks and the touches. And now his eyes are wide for a different reason. He is afraid. Afraid for this poor boy. 

“They kissed.” David said. “They kissed right in front of me, and I had to pretend it was great. And that wasn’t even the end of it!” He’s speaking between sobs, and the sight is heart breaking. “It’s gotten worse since we’ve gone back to school. Jack always around the apartment. Looking right at me as he’s cuddled up with Sarah like he knows! He knows I’m in love with him, and he doesn’t give a rat’s!”

Denton pulls David into a hug. “How-how do you know they love each other? He could just be trying to get closer to you.”

“That would be even worse. Him just using her to get to me. He’s all she ever talks about. It would crush her!” David sobs into Denton shirt.

Denton doesn’t know what to do. He’s at a complete loss. Never has he handled a situation like this before. “Maybe you should talk to your sister? Tell her how you feel?” Every thing he says is now a question. He is doesn’t know if his words will help or hurt. 

“And hurt her? If she found out that I like a guy. Not just any guy. Jack Kelly, the guy who holds HER hand and kisses HER on the fire escape before he leaves for the lodging house! How would she react?” David’s words are so defeated. So limp. 

Denton sighs. “I’m sure she’d rather her younger brother be honest with her.” 

David shakes his head. Now way in hell would he ever tell his sister how he feels. He couldn’t!

—  
“I love him,” he says. His words are spoken like it’s a death sentence because it practically is. 

But he seems to be wrong because his sister doesn’t even flinch. Instead she turns to him with a small smile. “I know,” she says, “ I know and it’s all right.”

David’s crying before he even knows it. He’s been crying too much lately, and he should probably quit, but how can she say it’s all right! How can she smile as she says those words? How can she be so much stronger than him? Why isn’t she crying too?

“He loves you too, you know.” She’s grinning now. 

Her words make his heart skip a beat and his stomach twist. “He-what? But I thought...”  
His words trail off as he sees Sarah shake her head. 

“No, he just wanted to get close to you—“ and just like that David’s worst fears are confirmed, and his blood beings to boil. However, Sarah isn’t finished. “ and, well, I just needed him to cover for me.”

“What do you mean ‘cover for me’?” David asks. He’s all at once giddy and confused. 

“You know Katherine? Well...um...” Sarah tucks a stray hair behind her ear; something David knows she does when she’s embarrassed. 

And he gets it. “Oh,” he says and she nods. “This means that...” Another nod.

David is off and down the fire escape before you can say “carrying the banner”. He practically flies down to the street and towards the Lodging house. Sarah smiles as she watches him go. 

—  
David sprints into the house. Before he goes any farther, he bends and takes a couple gulps of air. He had to compose himself before he climbed the stairs to were the Newsboys slept, but once he had finished, he took the steps two at a time. 

On the way to the room, he ran into someone. “Eh, Dave! Whatcha doin’ here?” It was Race. 

“I gotta speak with Jack. Do ya mind?” David had no time for conversation. He was going on pure adrenaline at this point, and he didn’t want it to ware off before he talked to Jack. 

“What do ya gotta say to da Cowboy so late at night?”

“None of your business! Now could you please move!” David exasperated.

“All right! All right! Jeez Louise! But you should know he ain’t in the room; he’s on the roof.”

“Thanks, Race.” David says, nudging his way past him. He hears a humph from the boy before he gets out of ear shot. He doesn’t care though. He just needs to get to that roof. 

He climbs up step after step, flight after flight. Until finally he sees him. Jack Kelly. He is looking out at night sky. He leans against the edge of the roof in a way that would normally concern David had he been in the right mind.

“Jack,” he breathes. 

Jack turns toward him. His brow is creased. He’s confused. “Davey? What are ya doing here at this hour?”

David takes a step closer. “I had to see you.”

“You had to see me?” Jack is filled with disbelief.

“Yes, I had to see you.” Another step.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jack watches as David takes another step forward. 

“No. God, No!” Another.

“Then what—“

“Can I kiss you?” David is face to face with Jack now. He can feel Jack’s breath fan across his face.

“Yes.” Jack barely finishes speaking before he feels David’s lips against his. 

Both boys pull each other closer. Jack’s hands wrap around David’s waist, and David’s begin carding through Jacks hair.both of them grin into the kiss. 

Jack is the first one to pull away, but it’s only for a moment. “You kiss betta than your sista,” he whispers to David. 

David laughs, and pulls Jack in for another kiss. 

—  
Denton spots David at the restaurant. He’s sitting beside Jack with a wide grin upon his face. Denton guesses they’re holding hands under the table. 

He can’t help to smile. The same boy who was at his door sobbing because of his affections is now as happy as a lark. He’s smiling and laughing and most importantly being loved. 

David catches his eye and shots him a wide smile. Denton returns it with his own smile just as wide.

He’s still afraid for this boy. Still worried about what could happen if they weren’t careful. But he knows now is not the time to talk about worries. Now is the time to be happy. To let these kids embrace their youth. He and David can talk about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> How’d ya like it? Let me know please. I would appreciate any and all feed back. 
> 
> Tumblr is Wr1ter0fWr0ngs if you want to tell me about it there


End file.
